HetaPoem and HetaLyrics
by Around the Corners
Summary: Just random literature that I created myself
1. Chapter 1

**AROUND the CORNERS**

**LITERATURES !**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Hey everyone ! I've finally updated this account of mine !**

**I know I should be updating 'How To Not Captures A Pirate's Heart' but somehow I lost the originally document :'C And I kinda forget to make a copy of it(Which is my fault).**

**So this time,I'm making Hetaliterature ! This chapter would contains only Hetapoems and Hetalyrics...Which all of them are my creation :D**

**Also,do like our page which is 'I am Hetalia.' on Facebook where I sometimes posted my poems and lyrics in there.**

**Anyways,Hetalia doesn't belong to belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz(Also sometimes known as Hima-papa)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holy Roman Empire**_x _**Chibitalia**_

**Lyrics**

Holy Roman Empire*

_Chibitalia_*

Come dear Italy,

Be one with me,

Let''s be one strong nation...

My sweet Italy,

Let me take you away,

To a wonderful and beautiful place...

_My dear Holy Roman_,

_I can't be with you_,

_For what I fear...might be true_

_My sweet Holy Roman_,

_Please don't go_,

_For you will go through all the pain and sorrows_...

My lovely Italy,

Then I'll go alone,

I will be strong and mighty...

And when I come back,

I take you away...

We will be together,

Forever...

_My dear love_,

_Then I will wait_,

_With many sweets,hugs and kisses_...

_I will be here_,

_Waiting for you_,

_For years to come and eternity_,

Then let's make a promise,

_A promise we keep_,

_Let's concealed it wit a kiss_...

_Years has gone by_,

_I'm still waiting_,

_I won't break our promise we make_.

_For I still love you_,

_Years and yearsi,_

_I will love you for eternity_...

_My dear blonde friendi,_

_With cool blue eyes_,

_One day_...

We would meet again...

**AtC : When I first wrote the lyrics,I felt like crying my heart out :'( This is one of my OTP besides GerIta.I'm still waiting for a closure on this two gott,Hima-papa ! Don't make me- I mean us wait for too long !**

**One of the admins in our page sang this song :D I'm so happy someone sang my creation !**

**If you want to sing this in tune,try the 'Come Little Children' melody ;)**

**And please if you want to put it up on Youtube(Which I really looking forward to hear you sing) do mention my name coz' it's my song you're singing :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Hetapoem !**

**Brought to you by : **Around the Corners

Tomatoes are red,

America's eyes are blue,

Italy screams PASTA !

And DOITSU too.

Germany is strict,

Prussia is cool,

One is a nation,

One will fade.

Lovino hates people,

Deep in his heart,

For comparing him with Italy alot.

England and France,

They fight alot,

But deep down in their hearts,

They care alot.

As I ended this poem,

I forgot someone else,

Canada and his friend,

Kumajirou the polar bear.

**OMAKE :**

**AtC : *Laughs hysterically* I love this ! *Continues typing***

**2p!America : *Looks over her shoulders* What the-mmpf ! *Got choked down by a blue cupcake***

**AtC : *Puts a finger on her lips* No swearing when I'm around, sweetie pie *Winks***

**2p!America : *Pulls the cupcake out of his mouth* You're lucky that you're the authoress here...*Grumbles***

**AtC : Danke for the compliment ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**America and Canada**

**(Hamburger Maple)**

Lyrics

**America***

Canada*

I don't get you brother mine,

Why do you have to be so great ?

Being so loud and irritating,

You outshine me...

Our face are quite the same,

People mistaking me as you,

Still I keep on my best smile,

But deep down I'm broken apart...

**My dear brother,**Canada...

**I am sorry for hurting you,**

**How I wished they have known,**

**That we are different !**

**And I know that I have been,**

**So loud and yells 'HERO !'**

**I made you look so small,**

**People forgetting you...**

Don't feel so down now,brother mine...

You are not to be blamed,

It is my fault for being so weak,

And watch things from afar...

**Seriously **Canada**,**Matthew **!**

**Why do you have to blame yourself ?**

**You are my brother,of course I'm mad !**

**People never notice you...**

Let's now forget the past ?

As long we know the truth,

**As long we are together,**

_**Nothing **__will __**tear **__us __**apart**_...

**Author's Note : If you guys has guessed it, then yes ! It's 'Brothers' sang by Vic english version ! I really love Fullmetal Alchemist ;) I'm like, have all of the Anime's song and all(Hahahaha).**

**Anyways, I really love these two brothers and I think that Canada might be the older brother since he is 1st of July and America is 4th of July...but that's just my thought !**

**Onto the next one ! Yeah !**


	5. Chapter 5

**APH Belarus**

**Author's Note: Yeah, I've updated this…**

Today, yet again,

I wear the dress Big Brother give to me.

It may be old; it may have been outdated,

But I would wear it even if the colors fade.

I love my brother so much,

So much that I wanted to be his wife.

To be his sunflower,

To be his guiding light,

To be one with him…

I don't get you Big Brother,

Why are you running away?

Why are you so scared of me?

Am I imitating?

That idiot Toris asked me out again,

I wished he would just give up!

For my heart belongs to Big Brother…

And Big Brother always…

Marry me Big Brother!

Why won't you?

Am I not beautiful enough?

Don't you want to be one with me?

There's my lame Big Sister,

Tch, Ukraine and her huge breast…

Ah, why should I care about her?

I only care about Big Brother…

Today, I'm going to ask Big Brother again,

'Marry me!' I'll say,

But if he refuses…

Maybe I'll go out with Toris,

And for once…

I might not crush his hand.

**Author's Note: This is really hard for me to write because I don't know how Belarus character supposed to be. But since someone requested for this so here's Natalya ~**

**2p!Canada: What are you doing, Maple?**

**Me: Looking for some Red Velvet Pancakes…**

**2p!Canada: I'm going to get you for this Al…**


	6. Chapter 6

**APH Chibitalia! Romano**

As I watched Veneziano getting spoiled,

I can't help but to wonder…

Why can't Grandpa look at me for once?

He will showered him with love,

Hugs,

Kisses,

Even drawing with him.

As I sit here,

Watching them from afar,

I can't help but to feel lonely,

Alone and forgotten.

There he is,

Running and playing with him,

Laughing together,

And here I am watching them…

How I wished that one day…

Nonnon will looked at me…

Giving me a smile,

And called me by my name…

But I knew that will never happen,

Coz' I knew that will never be true…

As I let my tears flow freely,

I thought I saw Grandpa looked my way,

But my eyes are too clouded…

For my tears are running so fast.

But I don't mind,

As long as I am alive,

I will love him

Despite whom he loves most…

**Romano: Stop-a crying you stupid ragazza!**

**Me: *Cries* But…But…I can't…**

**Romano: You-a cared for me-a bella?**

**Me: *Nods***

**Romano: Let-a me make you-a pasta…**

**Me: Grazie…**

**Romano: Just don't cry-a over me. This shirt is a gift-a from my-a fratello…**


	7. Chapter 7

**APH China**

Aiyah…!

This is so immature!

South Korea, stop teasing Taiwan!

Hong Kong, don't just stand there, help me!

Aiyah!

Ni hao, Japan!

Long time no see, aru!

I remember when you were just a little nation…

Eh? Where are you going, Japan?

Japan, aru!

Where's my panda, aru?

Hey, Opium! Have you seen my panda?

No?

Aiyah…

What's that in your hand, Russia?

Warrgghh…! MY PANDA, ARU..!

Stop with your stupid 'kolkolkolkol' already..!

Aw! Aw! My back!

Wei Vietnam!

Help me!

Aw! Be careful!

Aru!

Why can't everyone respect me?

I am the oldest of them all!

Even my Great Wall is in the Seven Wonders of the Wolrd, aru!

Oh and America!

Pay my debt you stupid American..!

Hurm?

Oh, ni hao Japan!

Aru? What's this?

Oh, a cute panda, aru!

Xie xie, Japan aru!

You inviting me for sushi?

I'll be happy, aru!

Wei, wei Japan!

Wait for me aru!


	8. Chapter 8

**APH England**

I love walking under the rain…

Because that is the only time…

I could cry…

As I watched America gaining his victory,

I can't help but to think…

What is my fault?

Where is my fault?

Why me?

Why now?

Why?

As America leave the place he grew up…

I saw his belongings are beginning to disappear…

His books,

His toys,

His clothes,

Even himself…

I have been like a father to him…

Care for him,

Teach him,

Cook for him,

Even sleep with him when he had his nightmares…

But now…

It's all gone…

Disappearing,

Fading,

Leaving,

Just pure emptiness…

As I give him his independence…

The look in his eyes…

Make me feel weak…

So small…

As I watched the rain fall,

Clutched to his worn-out gown,

Teary red eyes,

I can't help but to think…

Why he left me?

But as years go by…

He grew up to be a strong nation…

Yet irritating as well…

But for me…

He is still the little boy I used to love,

Forever and always…

My little annoying hero…

**AtC: I've notice that this poem is the longest one I've written so far!**

**2p!England: *Sniff* It's…beautiful! You are such a wonderful poet!**

**AtC: Danke…Oliver…**

**2p!England: Would you like a cupcake, sweetie?**

**AtC: No, thank you…**


	9. Chapter 9

**APH France**

My Cherie amore,

I wonder how was your day?

Do you miss me?

Worried for me?

My Cherie amore,

I am doing fine,

Flirting, but not more than that…

Fighting with Angleterre,

And caring for Mattheiu~

My lovely Jeanne,

I miss you so much,

That I dreamed of you…

My dear Joan,

How was your lovely day?

Do wait for me,

I will come for you,

Do wait for me…

When I started to disappear…

Do wait for me…

My Cherie amore…

**Author's Note : This was inspired by Stevie Wonder's song 'My Cherie Amore' and honestly, this is quite sad. Thou I'm not a fan of France…**


	10. Chapter 10

**APH Romano**

Hey you stupid tomato-bastard!

Why. Can't, You. Just!

Stop annoying me…

Hey you idiot!

Are you even hearing?

Hey fratello, knock some sense in him!

Huh? Why are you smiling?

Are you mocking me?!

Hey Veneziano!

Tell him to get LOSE!

I'm like, so whatever…

And all you do is grinning like a bastard…

I think you should leave me now…

And I mean RIGHT NOW!

Hey you stupid tomato-bastard!

Why. Can't, You. Just!

Stop annoying me…

Hey you idiot!

Are you even hearing?

Oi Spain, will you please stop bugging me?

Calling me 'Lovi' and 'cutie'

How I wish you shut up for ONCE!

Hey you stupid tomato-bastard!

Why. Can't, You. Just!

Stop embarrassing me…

Hey you idiot!

Would you stop smiling?

Hey tomato-bastard…

Would you like to hold my hand?

Not that I want it!

Wipe that smug or I'll head-butt you!

Hey Spain!

Oi you idiot!

Oi Spain!

Hey Spain, Hey Spain..!

DAMMIT…!

Idiota bastardo…!

Chigi…..!

**AtC: Oh my gosh…*Laughs* this is like the best Spamano (Romano's P.O.V) I ever did! And if you guess it right, its music is 'Girlfriend' by Avril Levine (Did I spell her name correct?)**

**Onwards to the next lyric/poem…!*Snickering***


End file.
